


A Matter of Breathing

by thejilyship



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter jily, jily - Fandom
Genre: F/M, James and Lily Potter - Freeform, Limes, jily, lames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is trying to study but James has other plans. (All dialogue Jily fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Breathing

"Alright, Evans?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"To play Quidditch professionally for the English national team."

"Afraid I can't help you out there."

"Damn."

"If that's all, you can lea-"

"There is one thing I'm sure you can help me with."

"Oh? And what's that? Forget how to tie your shoes?"

"Nah, Remus just showed me again this morning."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, there's this girl…"

"Go on."

"And she's amazing really, completely out of my league. I'd really like to-"

"Leave her alone."

"How did you know I was talking about you?"

"I didn't."

"Then why did you tell me to leave her alone?"

"Because, Potter. I know what it feels like to be harassed by you."

"I don't harass you."

"I beg to differ."

"When have I ever harassed you?"

"This very moment. Please don't make me ask you to leave again."

"I'm not making you do anything."

"Potter."

"Evans."

"I'm trying to finish up my Herbology essay."

"It's not due until next week."

"It's due tomorrow."

"Oh. I should get on that."

"Then I'll see you around."

"I rarely do what I should."

"I can't concentrate when you talk."

…

"Or breathe like that."

"I can't help it that I need oxygen, Evans. If you have a problem with that, you'll have to take it up with biology."

"I don't have a problem with that fact that you need to breathe, I have a problem with the way you're choosing to breathe."

"I breathe like this all the time."

"It's annoying."

"Really? You've got a problem with the way I breathe?"

"Yes. Now stop before I hex you."

"Stop breathing?"

"So loudly, yes."

"You're bonkers, Evans."

"And you're a prat."

"A bloke can't help the way he breathes."

"Just leave me alone, Potter."

"But I love spending time with you, Lils-"

"Don't call me Lils."

"-and we rarely spend any time together-"

"We patrol together and run prefect meetings together-"

"-I'm starting to feel like you don't appreciate our time together as much as I do."

"-And go to classes together and eat together and live in the same tower."

"Are you quite finished?"

"I'm just proving that you're completely ridiculous in saying that we rarely spend any time together."

"It's not enough, Evans. And besides, there are other people around during all those times. It's not the same. I like it better when it's just you and me."

"Well, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Are you suggesting that if I leave you alone, you'll miss me?"

… "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Oh Lily dear, I don't want you to miss me. I promise to never leave you alone."

…

"Lily?"

…

"Lils?"

…

"Evans?"

…

"Ignoring someone isn't very mature you know."

…

"Fine."…

"Potter, don't do that."

"Ha! I got you to talk to me."

"You dipped your finger in my inkwell and then put fingerprints on my essay."

"I still got you to talk to me."

"You just lectured me about maturity and then you-"

"I wasn't lecturing you."

"I really need to finish this."

"I really need to talk to you."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"No, James. That was an invitation for you to start talking. Say what you need to say and then leave me to do my homework in peace."

"I fancy you something awful, Lily."

"That's what you tell me."

"I was wondering if maybe you would reconsider your answer to my previous date proposal."

"We were in our fifth year the last time you asked me out."

"Yes, and you said no. I was hoping that this time, you would say yes."

…

"Evans, will you go out with me?"

"James…"

"I'll help you with your Herbology."

"I don't need help with my Herbology."

"Well, we'll have a really good time. I promise."

"We're not even proper mates, James."

"I don't really fancy being proper mates with you. Apparently proper mates can't snog each other."

"No?"

"No."

"How tragic."

"I know. So, what do you say?"

"Are you still asking me out, or do you just want to snog now?"

"Either one would be good with me."

"I think I should just do my homework right now."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you give me an answer."

…

…

…

…

"James, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Breathing strangely."

"I am not! I'm just breathing normal. In and out, in and out."

"You're doing it on purpose."

"I not doing anything."

"Yes you are."

"You're avoiding answering my question."

"I suppose."

"You suppose? You most definitely are. Making up lies about how I breathe-"

"No, I mean, I suppose we can go on a date."

…

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You'll go out with me?"

"On one date, yes."

"Are you just saying this so I'll leave you alone?"

"No."

"Are you just saying this because you're tired of me harassing you?"

"No."

"Are you saying yes because you fancy me?"

… "Sort of."

"And you think that you'll be content with just one date?"

"I'm only agreeing to one date at a time."

"So when I ask you out again at the end of our first date, you'll say yes?"

"That's not a guarantee."

"Lily?"

"What?"

"Can I snog you now, or do I have to wait till our date is over?"

"I'm afraid you have to wait."

…

…

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Can we go on our date now?"

"No, James. I'm doing my Herbology homework."

"Tomorrow at seven?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"You look wonderful."

…

"Tomorrow at seven then."

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't think you were."

"I'm getting to be quite predictable."

"Just a smidge."

"I fancy you, Evans."

"I know."

"I think you're supposed to say it back."

"I rarely do what I should."

"Don't smirk at me like that."

"I'll smirk if I want to."

…

"I said no kissing, James."

"It was just your cheek, I didn't think that it counted."

"It counted."

"Well, if I already broke the rule…"

"No."

"Das mah fish."

"I can't understand what you're saying."

"Well, I find it quite difficult to speak with your hand on my mouth."

"Maybe you shouldn't try and kiss me then."

"Yes, alright."

…

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Don't you think that our patrols should count as mini-dates?"

"Why should they count as mini-dates?"

"Because, we spent countless hours taking long strolls in the moon light alone, telling each other all the useless information about ourselves and generally having a grand time. They sound an awful lot like a date to me."

…"Well, when you say it like that-"

"That's how I'm saying it."

"Are you trying to explain to me why you should be allowed to snog me right now?"

"I am."

"You're ridiculous."

"We also went to that concert last summer. And a movie."

"There were other people with us. Those weren't dates."

"We went out to dinner by ourselves after the movie."

"Yes, but that's because we were hungry."

"You were hungry."

"So were you."

"Not exactly. I just wanted to go with you. Anyway, if you add it all up, we've been on at least three and a half dates in the last few months, and I still haven't gotten to kiss you."

"Tough break."

"You're lack of sympathy is really hurting my feelings."

"I doubt it."

"You're making me think that you don't want to kiss me."

"Do you know the correct way to plant Leaping Toadstool?"

"I don't think you plant them, you just harvest them from damp ground. Do you want to kiss me?"

"That's right. Thank you."… "I don't not want to kiss you."

"That's a double negative."

"I suppose it is."

"That means you want to kiss me."

"I suppose it does."

"Well, I'm sitting right here."

"That you are."

"You could lean over here and kiss me. It wouldn't be difficult or anything."

"It wouldn't."

…

…

…

"You're not leaning towards me very fast."

"I don't think I'm leaning towards you at all."

"Here, I'll make it easy for you."

"James, I'm trying to finish this assignment, please sit back down."

"You only have to lean a little bit now."

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"But you want to."

…

"There."

…

"Now, you should probably go and do your own homework so that I can finish mine."

…

"And don't forget to breathe, yeah?"

…

"Seriously, James."

…

"I know I said your breathing was annoying, but that doesn't mean you should stop."

"You kissed me."

… "Yes. Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

"What? I'm fine."

"I wasn't expecting this to happen."

… "Did you not want-"

"Of course I wanted this to happen! Don't be thick! I just- I never thought... you kissed me."

"Yes."

"You kissed me and you agreed to go on a date with me and you said you fancied me."

"Stop smiling at me like that."

"You," … "Are," … "Wonderful."

"I'm trying to do my homework, James."

"No one is stopping you."

"I can't do my homework if you're snogging me."

"I only kissed you twice. Of course, if you'd like-"

"You've really gone round the twist, haven't you?"

"I'm right as rain."

"You're something alright."

"I fancy you too, Lily."

"I'm still not going to say it back."

"I didn't expect you to. Now, would you do your homework already?"


End file.
